Primeras citas, primeros besos
by Tsuuna-chan
Summary: Aqui, podreis leer, como me imagino las primeras de personajes de Inazuma Eleven!  Endaki, Harutachi, Goenatsu, ichirika, Kazereika, etc... ;3  Pasen y lean y disfruteen!
1. Tachi y Haru, un amor compartido

**Hoooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaa! Aquí Sara y yo con un nuevo fic ;)**

**Sara: Si ^^ y seguramente os guste.**

**Tsuna-chan: Bueno, la verdad solo nos gustara a los Endaki, Goenatsu, Ichirika, Tachiharu, Tenmaoi, Hiroulvi, Fubuka (Yo le llamo así al Fubuki x Fujuka =P ), Tsunatoko, Kazereika y creo que no se me olvida ninguna…**

**Sara: ^^ Si, creo que no se te olvida nada. Pero el fic, solo os gustara a los fans de esas parejas, porque?**

**Tsuna-chan: Porque en este fic… se verán… ¡Las primeras citas y primeros besos de esas parejas!**

**Sara: Y la nuestra.**

**Yo: E? Si ^^ es verdad.**

**Sara: ¬¬ No me estaras engañando con otra…**

**Tsuna-chan: T^T No se como puedes pensar eso…**

**Sara: Que no, que no, que se que eres muy olvidadizo y se te olvidan las cosas.**

**Tsuna-chan: ^^ ah! Y también se vera la 1ª cita de Mario-kun y Ainoa y de Silver-chan con…**

**Silver-chan: Ejem… *coje aire* ¡NO LO DIGAAAAAAAAAAS!**

**Sara: Tu no mandas en mi querido y amado Tsuni.**

**Tsuna-chan: W te quiero Sara **

**Sara: Y yo a ti Tsuni **

**Silver-chan: Me voy ¬3¬**

**Sara/Tsuni: *no le dijeron nada porque se estaban besando***

**Sara: Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, pero nos da igual ^^ aquí hacemos lo que nos sale del culo. **

**Tsuni: Oh yeah, y… Aclaración: Lo que ve entre son pensamientos **

_De los creadores de "Diversión infinita" y "Todo acabó bien " (Tsuna-chan y Sara) …_

**Las citas mas esperadas: Capi 1: Haru y Tachi, amor compartido descubierto.**

Era un tranquila tarde de primavera. Los pájaros cantaban, pero no es a lo que vamos.

Había acabado el día de instituto, todos se dirigían hacia su casa pero…

-Tengo que decírselo ya- pensaba Tachimukai mientras corría hacia Haruna.

-Hola Tachi-kun!- Dijo una feliz Haruna.

-Hola ^^!

-¿Me lo pedirá algún día? O… ¿Será un amor no correspondido?- Pensó Haruna, mientras miraba fijamente a Tachi.

-Debo decírselo, pero creo que lo que me pasa es que tengo miedo de oír un terrible NO

-¿Hoy llevas muchos deberes?- Pregunto Haruna para romper el hielo.

-No, ¿Quedamos en la Torre Inazuma (Torre de hierro) a las 6:30?

-Vale ^^

Despues de unos 5 minutos hablando, llego el momento de que cada uno fuera por su lado, ya que la casa de Haruna, estaba por otro camino que por la de Tachi.

**En casa de Haruna…**

-Espero que hoy me diga algo muy especial para mi en la torre, pero no debo ilusionarme...

-Hola Haruna!- Le dijo su madre.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Hoy tienes muchos deberes?

-No, pero he quedado con Tachi en la torre.

-Haruna… dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-A ti… te gusta Tachi, verdad?

-O/O ¿Qué? No, no, para nada, no, ni lo pienses… ah… si…

-Lo sabía ^^ bueno, si os haceis novios, a mi no me importa, pero, será nuestro secreto, no se lo contare a tu padre.

-Vaaale ^^

**En casa de Tachi…**

-Hola hijo!

-Hola mamá.

-¿Has quedado para la tarde?

-Sí, he quedado con… Si le digo que con Haruna, sospechara de nuestro ojala futuro noviazgo Endou y Gouenji para jugar al futbol.

-Vale ^^

**A las 6:15, ambos salieron de sus respectivas casas y se dirigieron hacia la torre…**

-He llegado antes que él- Pensó Haruna. Vaya, por ahí llega.

-Hola Haru-chan!- Dijo Tachi contentísimo de habérsela encontrado.

-Hola Tachi ^^ Me llamó Haru-chan, ¿querrá algo mas que amistad? No, seguro que no, si además yo soy fea.

-Hoy estas muy guapa =)

-Gracias! Tu también. ¿Me ha dicho que estoy guapa? ¿Y yo se lo he dicho a él? Pf… todo va a salir mal, y me pondré muy triste.

-Gracias, ¿Nos sentamos?

-Vale.

**Después de sentarse y hablar un rato, todo el mundo se fue, en ese mismo momento Tachi pensó…**

-Es el momento de decírselo Haru…

-Si?

-Tengo algo importante que decirte…

-O.O ¿Me pedirá salir?

-T-t-t-te-te-t-te- te qui… Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…

-O.O Es… un amor correspondido?

-Sí… el cual llevo esperando bastante tiempo.

-Y yo, pero tenia miedo a oír un no.

- =) pero ahora sabemos que nos gustamos mutuamente. Dijo Haru, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se acercaba a Tachi.

-*sonrojado* ¿Cierra los ojos? ¿Será un beso? Ah…- Tachi también cerró los ojos y se acercó poco a poco a Haruna.

Estaba los dos sonrojados, cada segundo, más. Apenas quedaba espacio entre los labios de ambos, hasta que uno, sintió los labios del otro. Haru y Tachi, estaban dándose un tierno y lento beso, a la vez que el primero. Los dos movían los labios lentamente, y no se separaron hasta que pasaron 2 o 3 minutos (que largo el primer beso xD ) ya que sus pulmones rogaron aire.

-Tachi… eres muy romantico, y besas muy bien ^^ -Dijo Haruna bastante sonrojada.

-Gracias…

-De nada =)

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-^^ No fue un lío, me quiere de verdad! No me quiere solo para chulear y besarse conmigo porque si, me quiere! Si Tachi… me encantaría ser tu novia.

Los dos lo celebraron con un beso, y después, Tachi le dio la mano a Haruna mientras la acompañaba a casa .

-Aquí es, me quedo aquí. – Dijo Haru que seguía super-feliz.

-Vale.- Se despidió Tachi, a la vez que le dio un beso de despedida que la chica no se esperaba.

**Tsuni: Y colorín colorado, este capi se ha acabado**

**Sara: **Sara:** W que romantico. No sabía que un chico, llegara a ser tan romantico, y eso lo digo por ti Tsuni, que fuiste quién lo escribió.**

**Tsuni: ^^ Gracias. He conseguido experiencia leyendo otros fics =P**

**Sara: xD pero aún así eres muy romántico. Y quiero que tu me lo pidas así en la vida real.**

**Tsuni: Pero hay un problema, en la vida real, no me conoces, y soy demasiado tímido como para pedírtelo, pero si algún día me llegas a conocer en la vida real, alomejor, te pido salir, pero seguro que dices que no, porque me encontrarás feo y pequeño.**

**Sara: … Nunca se sabe. Tu consigue el valor que necesitas para pedírmelo. ¿No sabes que yo contigo sería muy feliz? Y sin, estaría triste T^T**

**Tsuni: ah, nunca reuniré el valor necesario para pedírtelo. Nuestro amor, será secreto para tu yo real, y solo escrito aquí. Lo siento, pero no creo que te pida salir, y si dices que si, será por pena, y yo solo seré un ligue de 2 o 3 días, ya que yo sé que te gusta otro.**

**Sara: Si, a mi yo real le gusta otro, pero si mi yo real te conociera a tu yo real, puede que me gustes.**

**Tsuni: Lo que dices, no es cierto, ya que lo estoy escribiendo yo, pero aún así, yo y la gente, lo toma como dicho por ti. Pero bueno, nuestro amor, solo será de aquí, no creo que te pida salir por el miedo a oír un no.**

**Sara: Bueno, mejor dejémoslo en eso, un amor solo leído y escrito ^^ a mi me gusta así.**

**Tsuni: Vale ^^ Bueno a todo esto**

**Tsuni/Sara: ¡Abur!**

**Aquí la preview del capi 2:**

**Tsuni: Haru y Tachi, ya están saliendo, lo hacen público y tras tres meses, Gouenji se decide a declararle su amor a Natsumi.**

**Sara: ¿Saldrán? ¿Si? ¿No? En el próximo capi de Las citas más esperdas…**

**Tsuni/Sara: ¡Gouenji y Natsumi! ¿Amor correspondido?**

**Sara: Que guay esto de hacer le preview xD**

**Tsuni: Si ^^ y lo de poner quien creo el fic xP**

**Sara: Jeje, sí, bueno…**

**Tsuni/Sara: Si quereis la conti… Esperad a que la escribamos XD . Por ahora**

**¡Abur!**


	2. Gouenji y Natsumi, los dos nos queremos?

**Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ ¿Os ha sido larga la espera? Bueno, lo importante es que aquí estamos Sara y yo, con el capi 2 de Primeras citas, primeros besos**

**Sara: Si ^^ A ver si te sale tan romántico como el capi anterior**

**Tsuni: Lo intentare xD **

**Sara: ^^ y yo se que también habrá humor**

**Tsuni: Pues si =) A todo esto, el que quiera que me llame Tsuni XD  
>Sara: Si, ahora a mi Tsuni, todos le podeis llamar Tsuni, Tsuna, Tsuna-chan, Tsu-chan y na' más.<strong>

**Sara: O.O Cuantos motes**

**Tsuni: Se… ;3**

**Sara: Bueno, este fic se llama "Primeras citas, primeros besos" o "Las citas mas esperadas" como queráis xP**

**Tsuni/Sara: Aquí el capi 2!**

**Tsuni: Aclaración, lo que va entre ( ) son pensamientos**

**Sara: ¿Cómo se diferenciara de si son apuntaciones?**

**Tsuni: En ese caso pondré (N/A: …) Aunque sea para un simple XD**

**Tsuni/Sara: Ahora si, ¡el segundo capi!**

_De los creadores de: "Diversión infinita" y de "Todo acabó bien":_

_**Las citas mas esperadas: Capi 2: Gouenji y Natsumi ¿Amor correspondido?**_

Haruna y Tachimukai, ya estaban de novios. Ambos eran muy felices. Ya llevaban 3 meses (Cuanto tardaron en hacer público su amor XD ) saliendo, y decidieron que querían hacer público su amor, cosa que hicieron. Estaban en el entrenamiento diario. Tachi fue a junto de Haruna y le dijo:

-¿Se lo contamos?

-¿Contar el qué?- Respondieron Aki y Fujuka. Natsumi no preguntó, ya que estaba muy centrada en una persona especial para ella, pero ella no era especial para él. O eso creía ella.

-Nada, nada ^^U

-Vamos Haruna… ¡Cuenta!- Dijo una ilusionada Aki.

-Ah…- Comenzó la chica.- Tachi-chan y yo… - No pudo seguir, ya que Fujuka dijo:

-¿Sois novios?

-Si ^^ - Contestaron felizmente Haruna y Tachimukai.

-W que bien!- exclamó Fujuka.

-Ah! No grites! Y ¿Por qué bien?- Dijo Natsumi algo extrañada.

-Vale, no grito pero… ¿NO has escuchado a Haru y Tachi?

-No…

-Pues como no has oído, te digo que Tachi y yo, estamos saliendo

-Si T^T Pues me da igual!- Dijo Natsumi mientras se iba corriendo y dejando una lágrima en el suelo.

-¿Qué le pasa a hoy a Natsumi?- Preguntó Tachi mientras se rascaba la cabeza en símbolo de desentendimiento.

Gouenji ve que se va e inmediatamente va corriendo detrás de ella a lo que grita:  
>-¡Natsumi!<p>

-(Solo me lo han contado para darme envidia)- Pensaba Natsumi mientras ve una sombra corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Natsumi!

-Esa voz… ¡Gouenji!

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Le preguntó Gouenji mientras le secaba las lagrimas a Natsumi (Sara: W que bonito esta quedando)

-Nada…- Dijo Natsumi esperando que s creyera esa mentira.

-Vamos Natsu-chan, se que te pasa algo, se te ve en la cara.

-En serio Shuu-chan, no pasa nada. – Dijo Natsumi sin darse cuenta de que Gouenji la había llamado Natsu-chan y que ella le había llamado Shuu-chan.

-La verdad, esque…

-Sabía que te pasaba algo.- Dijo Gouenji con una sonrisa que nunca le había dedicado a Natsumi.

-Pues que Haruna, nos ha dicho que está saliendo con Tachimukai, y a mi me gusta un chico y me ha dado envidia (Mierda! He hablado de más!) - Dijo Natsumi algo enrabuñada (N/A: palabras mias xD por si no lo entendéis, con cara ¬3¬ )

-A sí que era eso… La verdad, es que a mi también me gusta una chica, pero Tachimukai no me da envidia. – Le dijo Gouenji con la misma sonrisa de antes.

-Ah… ¡Vaya! ¡Qué lejos he llegado corriendo! ¡Estamos en el descampado!- Dijo Natsumi para cambiar de tema.

-Pues sí ^^ (No aguanto más, debo decirle que la quiero, ya! Pero no soy capaz!)

**En el entrenamiento…**

-¿A dónde habrá ido Natsumi?- Preguntó Aki hacia las otras dos gerentes.

-No lo sé. ¿La llamamos?- Respondió Haruna con otra pregunta.

-Yo no tengo saldo. – Les dijo Fujuka.

-Tranquilas, yo la llamo. –Les despreocupo Aki

**Mientras Aki llamaba a Natsumi, con Gouenji y Natsumi…**

-Natsu-chan… debo decirte algo… - Le dijo el chico del pelo blanco y en punta.

-Dime… - Dijo Natsumi mientras se giraba hacia él.

-Pues… - Un tono de llamada lo interrumpió.

-¡Fuego, fuego, fuego! – Emitía el móvil de Natsumi mientras seguía- ¡Ahí viene el bombero! ¡Con la manguera! ¡Ahí viene el bombero, con la manguera, a mojarte entera!

-¿Quién coño será? – Dice Natsumi mientras mira mira el móvil y dice- Aki!- Coge el teléfono- Si?- Dice un tanto sonrojado por la vergüenza de que Gouenji escuchará su tono de llamada.

-Natsumi.

-What?

-Está tu padre aquí y quiere que vengas.- Le dijo Aki.

-*susurrando* Pero si el señor Raimon no está!- Le susurraba Fujuka a Haruna.

-*susurrando* ¡Callate ostia! ¿No ves qué si te escucha no viene?

-O/O

-Vale, ahora voy para allá. – Dice Natsumi a lo que cuelga el teléfono.

-Mierda! Estaba tan cerca de decírselo… - Piensa mientras ve a Natsumi a lo lejos.

**En el entrenamiento antes de llegar Natsumi…**

-¡Escuchad todos!- Dijo Aki

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntaron todos.

-Shhh! Silencio! Cuando yo hablo, solo quiero escuchar mi voz, porque es preciosa y me encanta! Ok? – Dijo Aki un tanto enfadado para que le hicieran caso.

-Hai!

-Coño que os calleis o os callo yo!- Dijo Aki aún más enfadada (N/A:Que carácter O.O)- Ejem… Natsumi viene de camino, y le he dicho que viniera porque esta su padre, y no es cierto, así que Fudou, vengo ve ha decirle al señor Raimon alguna mentira.

-Sabes que yo soy el mas malpensado, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Fudou mientras se peinaba la cresta.

-Sí, lo sé, y también eres el más guay sin la u.

-Eing?

-Guay – u = gay jajajajajjajaj!-Dijo Aki a lo que todo el equipo comenzó a reírse.

-Zorra, a quien llamas tu gay?

-Te llamo gay a ti y… Tras contarle la mentira al señor Raimon… ¡Te voy a meter un hierro por el culo que vas a quedar maricón para toda la vida!

-O/O hai!

-O.O Dios… que manera de mandar… -Dijo el Raimon a coro.

**Con Fudou y el entrenador…**

-Entrenador… Su hija se esta prostituyendo en una esquina de la calle Pimpamtomalacasitos

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE! A mi hija la mato.-Dice el entrenador mientras se va corriendo a su casa con un equipo para hacer pruebas de ejem… me entendeis sobradamente.

**Al llegar Natsumi…**

-Aki ¿Qué querías?

-¡FUERAAA! – Les gritó a todos los del Raimon (N/A: Esto a Silver-chan le suena fijo)

-Hai!- dicen mientras se van corriendo.

-Bien, lo que quería era preguntarte una cosa.

-Sí, me gusta Gouenji.- Dijo Natsumi, adivinando la pregunta de Aki, antes de que la realizara (N/A: Que nivelassssssooouuu)

-Lo sabia!- exclamaron las otras 3 gerentes.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?- Le pregunto Haruna con estrellitas en los ojos

-Se lo iva a decir antes de que llamaras, Aki.

- ^^U lo siento T^T no pensé que estarías con eso y…

-Fudou le ha dicho a tu padre que te has estado prostituyendo… -Le aclaró Fujuka.

- … Espera… ¿QUE? ¿QUIEN? ¿DONODE? ¿ COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿POR QUE?- Grito Natsumi.

-lo que oyes, Fudou, en una esquina, por una mentira, hace un par de minutos, por hacer la gracia.

-ÒWÓ mejor me tranquilizo…

-Si, será mejor.

-Ah, bueno, le mandaré un sms a Shuu-ch… quiero decir, Gouenji en el que ponga que vuelvo al descampado.

-Bien ^^ -Se alegraron las 3 muchachas.

**Una vez estaban Gouenji y Natsumi en el descampado…**

-Perdona por la espera… - Dijo Natsumi a lo que Gouenji se giro y dijo:

-No fue nada. –Le dijo dedicándole de nuevo esa sonrisa que a Natsumi tanto le gustaba.

-¿Qué querías antes? – Le dijo Natsumi mientras se apartaba el pelo.

-Pues que… te… te… TKM…

-O.O Shuu…

-Lo comprendo, soy feo, arrogante, aburrido…

-No… Iba a decir que sentimos lo mismo…

-En serio…?

-Si Shuu, no te quiero, te amo.

Mientras lo dice, Natsumi le acaricia una mejilla y posa sus brazos en sus hombros, a lo que Gouenji, posaba sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, tras este paso, ambos se fueron sonrojando y acercando cada vez más, y más y más hasta que sus labios se juntaron y correspondían todos sus movimientos. Fue un tierno y no tan lento 1º beso de aproximadamente 50 segundos, momento en el que sus pulmones rogaron aire.

-Ah… me ha… encantado ^^ -Le dijo la chica a su novio por fin.

- ^^ Natsu-chan… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- WIIIIIIIIIIIII W pues clarooooooo!

**Y colorín colorado, este capi se ha acabdo.**

**Sara: Ha estado genial, verdad?**

**Tsuni: Pues claro, todo lo que creamos nosotros es bueno **

**Sara: Sí y lo de muchísima más gente.**

**Tsuni: Sip, todos los fics que me he leído me han gustado ^^**

**Sara: Jeje, ¿Te he dicho que eres muy romantico?**

**Tsuni: Siii**

**Sara: ^^ -mientras lo besa**

**Preview del capi 3:**

**Tsuni: Natsumi y Gounji son novios al fin, no esperan 3 meses para hacer su amor público, si no que solo esperan 2 semanas**

**Sara: Oh yeah my Darling! ¿Quién será la siguiente pareja?**

**Tsuni: Pues… ¡Fubuki y Fujuka!**

**Sara: W Que bieeeeeen y el Endaki de ultimo,no?**

**Tsuni: Si ^^ Es que así es más emocipnante =P**

**Tsuni/Sara: En el próximo capitulo de Las citas mas esperadas… ¡Fubuki y Fujuka! ¡Flechazo secreto!**

**Sara/Tsuni: Abur!**


	3. Fubuki y Fuyuka, flechazo secreto

**Tsuni: Hello! Aquí Sara y yo con un nuevo capi de… ¡Las citas más esperadas!**

**Sara: Así tendrían que ser las parejas de la series, pero por ahora, solo tenemos el Hiroulvi.**

**Tsuni: Sí es cierto Level-5 nos fastidió el Endaki (rezo para que el apellido de Aki no sea Ichinose), el Goenatsu, el Harutachi (Ya que el apellido de Haru sigue siendo Otonashi) el FubukixFujuka (YA que el apellido de Fujuka sigue siendo Kudou) puede que el Ichirika y el Tsunatouko.**

**Sara: Ah… no me lo recuerdes…**

**Tsuni: Bueno, he leído en el forodragonballz, que el juego de Inazuma Eleven go! (Solo para 3DS ) en la versión Shin, Endou estará casado con Natsumi, mientras que en la versión Dark, Endou, estará casado con… ¡Aki!**

**Sara: … ¿En serio? –con estrellitas en los ojos**

**Tsuni: Al menos eso ha dicho Kanaki ^^**

**Sara: Bueno, hemos decidido que los pensamientos irán en **_**cursiva **_**XD**

**Tsuni: ^^U cuantos cambios…**

**Sara: Ya ^^Uuu||**

**Tsuni/Sara: Aquí el capi 3!**

_De los creadores de Diversión infinita y Todo acabó bien: _

**Las citas mas esperadas: Capi 3: Fubuki y Fujuka, flechazo secreto . **

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, los chicos habían ido a entrenar y las chicas estaban haciendo de gerentes. A Fubuki, nunca le habían interesado las chicas, hasta ese día, que vio a Fujuka, pero no la vio como todos los días, la vio distinta y él, se preguntaba qué le pasaba, ya que no era capaz de ir a junto de ella, algo extraño pasaba (Parece el op. De Digimon XD ). Al menos, para él.

Como no era capaz de saber que era lo que le pasaba, le pregunto a Gouenji:

-Gouenji! – Exclamó Fubuki mientras corría el chico.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se porque, siento algo raro al ver a Fujuka, algo que nunca había sentido. ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser? – Preguntó Fubuki quitándose la bufanda, ya que se acaloraba al pensar en Fujuka.

-Chaval, lo que tú sientes es amor.

- *Con los ojos abiertos como platos.* ¿Tú crees?

-No, no lo creo. Lo afirmo.

-Bueno… ¿Qué crees que debo hacer al respecto? – Le preguntó Fubuki a su amigo.

-Pues lo mejor es pedirle salir…

-Ah… ¿Es fácil?

-Dos letras, N y O, No. – Le dijo Gouenji a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

-Pf… Quedaré con ella, e intentare pedirle salir.

**Mientras Fubuki y Gouenji hablaban, también lo hacían las 4 gerentes…**

-Fujuka… ¿A ti te gusta algún chico? – Le preguntó Haruna, ya que era la única que nuca hablaba de ellos.

-No, los chicos son como el bater, o huelen a mierda, o no hacen nada.

-Eso no es cierto! –Gritaron las otras tres gerentes.

-Tener novio, es presiosisisisimo. – Dijo Haruna que fue a por Tachi a abrazarlo.

-Aha, además sentir los labios de chico y ver lo guapo que es a diario W . –Le dijo Natsumi añadiendo más cosas a lo que dijo Haruna.

-Sí, los chicos sirven para mucho, son guapo, se preocupan por sus novias, besarlos y que te besen es muy bonito. Pero yo todavía desconozco ese sentimiento T^T .- Le dijo Aki.

-Bueno Aki, ya verás que algún día, a Endou le importaran más las chicas que el fútbol. – Le dijo Haru intentando que Aki no se deprimiera.

-Ah… espero que eso sea verdad…

-Bueno, pero a mi los chicos no me gustan. - Dijo Fujuka, mientras se giró a vio a Fubuki quitarse la bufanda. En ese momento, se sonrojo levemente.

-Fujuka… ¿Qué te ha pasado al ver a Fubuki? –Le preguntó Natsumi en un tono pícaro.

-Está… Buenísimo! –Dijo Fujuka, que estaba roja como un tomate.

- ^^ Ya te gusta un chico!

-Si…

Después de un rato, Fubuki se dirige hacia Fujuka.

-Hola Fujuka! –Le dijo un alegre Fubuki.

-Hola Fubu-chan! –Respondió Fujuka feliz

-¿Quedamos hoy a las 7 en el puente? – Le preguntó Fubuki, esperando oír un si.

- Vale ^^ Me parece perfecto =)

Termina el entrenamiento, llegan a casa sobre las 6. Fubuki, estuvo un rato mirando la televisión. A las 7 menos cuarto, marchó en dirección al puente. Fujuka, estaba en su casa con el ordenador, también se marcho en dirección al puente.

**Cuando ambos estaban en el puente…**

-Hola Fuyuppe!

-Hola Fubu-chan ^^! Ya hacía tiempo que no quedábamos.

-Cierto =) Pero cuando estoy contigo me lo paso genial.

-Lo mismo digo.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando y …

-Fuyuppe, tengo algo importante que decirte…

-Dime Fubu-chan…

-Yo… quiero…

-_ W ¿Me lo pedirá?- _Pensó Fujuka.

-¡Un helado!

- *Fujuka se cae al estilo anime* Está bien… cojamos un helado.

**Una vez llegan al puesto de helados…**

-Póngame uno grande (Parece que está pidiendo un café XD ) de vainilla (Yo no T^T XD ) –Le pidió Fubuki al tendero.

-Bien, ¿Y para usted señorita? – Dijo el tendero amablamente.

-Uno grande de fresa, porfaplis… (Porfaplis a un tendero? Cosas de Fujuka… )

- *El tendero les da los helados* Son 3€ (Desde cuando en Japón usan el euro? )

-*Fujuka le da el dinero al tendero* Tranquilo Fubu-chan, yo invito ^^

-Vale =)!

**Una vez están en el puente y acaban los helados…**

-Fuyuppe… ahora tengo algo más importante que decirte…

- ¿A sí? Creo que algo menos importante que pedir un helado no puede ser ¬¬

-Fuyuppe… Yo… estoy enamorado… de… ¡Ti!

-Y yo de ti… Fubu-chan…

-^^ Que bien…

- T^T

-¿Por qué lloras? – Dice Fubuki, a lo que le seca la lágrima que resbalaba suavemente por la mejilla de la chica.

-De emoción… -Dice mientras Fubuki cierra los ojos y se acerca a ella.

Fubuki se acerca a Fujuka, ella también cierra los ojos y espera a que los labios de ambos, estén en una armonía perfecta… (Sara: W Como me gusta esta parte, sobretodo lo de armonía perfecta W Tsuni: ^^ Pues ya verás, con el capi de nuestra cita, vas a flipar Sara: W ¿Sera más bonito? Tsuni: Yeah! ^^ )

Los labios de Fubuki, rozan con los de Fujuka. En seguida los dos corresponden el beso. El beso llevaba 5 segundos de duración. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados. Les gustaba el beso tal y como era, tierno, lento, romántico… de manera que no la transformaron en un beso rápido y salvaje, no, lo dejaron así. A los 90 segundos (un minuto y medio) se separaron, ya que los pulmones de ambos rogaban aire.

-Fubu-chan… Llevamos 5 minutos saliendo y ya te amo.

-Sí… Yo a ti también te amo… Fuyuppe, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-;( Si! –Exclamó Fujuka llorando de emoción.

**Sara/Tsuni: Hasta aquí el capi 3!**

**Sara: Tsuni, en cada capi eres más romantico W**

**Tsuni: Gracias Sara…**

**Los dos se acercan lentamente y se dan un tierno beso recordando el primero…**

**De la nada aparece un cronometro que llegó a marcar 5 minutos**

**Sara: Te quiero…**

**Tsuni: Y yo a ti…**

**Preview del capi 4:**

**Sara: Rika está a punto de olvidarse de Ichinose, y empieza a recordar a Edgar Partinus…**

**Tsuni: Pero para sorpresa de todos, Ichinose viene de viaje a Japón.**

**Sara: Que casualidad lol**

**Sara/Tsuni: En el próximo capi, ¿No hay Ichirika T^T?**

**Sara: ¿Qué?  
>Tsuni: Ah… a ver que pasa…<strong>

**Sara/Tsuni: ¡Abur!**


	4. ¿No hay Ichirika TT?

**Tsuuni: Hooolaaaaa a todo el mundoooouuu!**

**Sara: Aquí tenemos el capi 4!**

**Tsuni: En este capi puede que haya Ichirika, o puede que no…**

**Sara: Con lo que me gusta el Ichirika T^T**

**Tsuni: ^^ Tranquila… todo se verá a su debido timepo**

**Sara: Eso espero**

**Tsuni: =) **

**Sara: Aquí os dejamos el capi 4**

**Tsuni/Sara: Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, pero nos da igual, haremos lo que queramos con ellos.**

**Tsuni/Sara: Aclaración: Lo que va en **_** cursiva **_**son pensamientos**

**Tsuni: Ahora sí, el capi**

**Sara: Antes… 2ª Aclaración: Los picos en fanfiction no aparecen, con picos me refiero a los ^ pero para los lados, enteonces, no puedo hacer el emoticono de ^W^ pero con los picos hacia los lados, así que a partir de ahora, lo haremos así ^W^**

**OoOoOoOoO**

No basado en hechos reales

_De los creadores de: Diversión infinita y Todo acabo bien…_

**Las citas más esperadas: Capi 4: ¿No hay Ichirika T^T?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

En estos momentos, hay ya 3 parejas de los jugadores del Raimon, Haruna y Tachimukai, Gouenji y Natsumi y Fuyuka (Ya lo escribo bien XD ) y Fubuki. Este día, era el 15/8/2011 (Por poner algo), ese día hizo un año de una fecha muy especial para Rika.

Una chica morena y peliazul, echaba en falta a una persona muy especial para ella. Esa chica era Rika, que echaba de menos a Ichinose. Rika lo echaba de menos, ya que había vuelto a América, en concreto, a Chicago, su ciudad en la infancia. Rika y él, mantenían una fuerte relación de amistad, por desgracia para Rika, no eran nada más. Rika lo echaba mucho de menos, sí, pero aún así, podían chatear mediante la red social "Tuenti". A Rika no le importaba chatear, pero le encantaría volver a oír su voz, y aunque ambos disponían de webcam, Ichinose siempre la estaba usando con amigos suyos de Chicago. Por eso, ella empezaba a pensar en Edgar, pero ¿Cómo más que amigo o no?

**Esa noche, Ichinose y Rika hablaron por la webcam…**

-¡Por fin vuelvo a escuchar tu voz cariñin (Darling)! –Dijo Rika ilusionada mientras saludaba a la imagen de Ichinose en el ordenador (computadora) con la mano.

-Y yo la tuya Rika-chan! –Respondió alegremente Ichinose.

-Hoy hace un año que marchaste para América. –Le dijo Rika, por si Ichinose lo había olvidado.

-Cierto! Lo olvidaba –Respondió Ichinose mientras se mordía la lengua.

-Siempre igual de olvidadizo…

Aki, también estaba conectada, y también estuvo hablando con Ichinose y con Rika.

-Hola! –Escribió Aki en un mensaje para Ichinose.

-Hola! –Le respondió el chico –No se lo digas a nadie, y mucho menos a Rika. Voy a volver a Japón.

-¿En serio? –Le escribió Aki, ilusionada, pero Ichinose no pudo ver esa ilusión ya que estaban chateando y no hablando.

-Sí, volveré mañana por la tarde, simplemente dile a Rika, que algo especial le esperará en el parque de atracciones a las 5 en punto.

-Está bien.

Aki le dice que algo especial le esperará en el parque de atracciones alas cinco en punto. Tras estar hablando hasta la 1. Se desconecto, no ella sola, si no que todos, y se fueron a dormir.

**Al día siguiente, todavía por la mañana…**

Rika y Aki, habían ido a dar un vuelta.

-Aki. ¿Qué cosa me espera en Osaka-land (El parque de atracciones)? –Le preguntó Rika algo intrigada.

-Se-cre-to. –Se limitó a responder Aki.

-Ah… si no me lo quieres decir no me lo digas… -Comenzo Rika – Últimamente he estado pensando en Edgar.

-¿Y te estás olvidando de Ichinose? –Dijo Aki algo triste con miedo a oír un si por respuesta.

-Eh? Yo nunca me olvidaré de Ichi-chan! Había pensado en que Edgar podría decirle a Ichi que lo amo, pero despues me di cuenta de que Reino Unido no está en América. –Dijo la peli azul un poco triste, ya que recordaba la marcha de Ichinose.

-^^U ¿Pero no ves qué es mucho mejor que se lo digas tú? –Le dijo Aki mientras se paraba para hablar mejor con Rika.

-Sí, pero el día que se lo quería pedir, estuve enferma y el se marchó. Pero fue muy cariñoso, ya que vino a mi casa y me dijo: Rika, espero que te mejores. Yo no estaré aquí para verlo, ya que hoy debo irme a América porque la liga profesional de fútbol Americana, quiere que forme parte del equipo de Chicago. –Relató Rika – Y después me dio un beso en la frente.

-Ah… que romantico- Le dijo Aki a su amiga- _ah… he intentado mantener la mala leche, pero cada vez me dan más envidia y eso provoca mi furia_ –Pensó Ak

Ya por la tarde, Rika fue al parque de atracciones, cuando escuchó un "¡Hola!" de una persona cuya voz, ella conocía muy bien.

-I-i-… ¿Ichinose? –Dijo Rika mientras se giraba para verlo.

-Sí Rika, soy yo, Ichinose. –Dijo el chico presentándose a si mismo.

-Ichinose… cuanto tiempo… - Dijo Rika entre sonrisas y lágrimas (Tsuni: Siempre quise escribir eso =P Sara: ^^ Como eres… )

-Rika-chan, no llores. –Le decía Ichinose secándole las lágrimas que caían poco a poco por las mejillas de la chica.

-^^ Vamos Ichi. Vayamos al túnel del amor! –Decía Rika mientras enganchaba del hombro a su amado.

-Vamos!

-_Que raro que no dijera que no_. –Pensó Rika mirando extrañada a Ichinose.

**Una vez en el túnel del amor…**

-Rika… tengo algo que decirte… lo he ocultado durante mucho tiempo… -Decía el chico algo sonrojado.

-Dime Ichi…

-Pues… _Vamos, debo reunir el valor para decirle a Rika que la quiero_ – Pensaba Ichinose apretando los puños. – Tengo un lunar en el culo! _Mierda! ¿Por qué no soy capaz?_

-Ichi, no me importan tus defectos… y yo también debo decirte algo… -Rika no dijo nada, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y acercarse poco a poco a Ichinose.

Rika cerró los ojos y se limitó a acercarse poco a poco a Ichinose (Lo repito para dar algo de énfasis). Este, hizo lo mismo. Cada segundo, ambos estaban más sonrojados y más cerca el uno del otro. Llegado el momento, sus labios estaban los del uno pegados a los del otro. Con cada movimiento, ambos eran más felices. Ichinose y Rika se abrazaron para profundizar el beso.

Para Rika e Ichinose, no había nadie más en la Tierra, pensaban que ellos eran los únicos en el planeta. Después de 2 minutos encerrados en un beso tierno y lento, los pulmones de ambos, rogaban aire, de tal forma que lo único que pudieron hacer fue separarse.

-Rika…

-Ichinose…

-¿Quieres ser mi novio/a? –Dijeron a coro los dos.

-Sí. –Siguieron hablando a la vez.

En otro lado del parque, Kazemaru y Midorikawa, estaban paseando. Midorikawa como de costumbre, estaba comiendo un helado y Kazemaru también (no le pega comer un helado…).

Cuando Kazemaru vio a una persona de la cual se había olvidado ya… esa chica era…¡Reika!

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Tsuni: Hasta aquí el nuevo capi!**

**Sara: Cada capi está mejor que el anterior T^T **

**Tsuni: No llores Sara… Por mucha emoción que te de, intenta no llorar.**

**Sara: ^W^ si, ya estoy mejor**

**Tsuni: ¿Sabes? Te voy a hacer una amiga!**

**Sara: ¿SI?**

**Tsuni: Aha.**

**Sara: Que bien! Así seremos 3 en la pandi!**

**Tsuni: Puede que 4, Alomejor le hago un novio**

**Sara: ^W^ Eso sería… ¡Genial!**

**Sara/Tsuni: La preview del capi 5**

**Sara: Kazemaru vuelve a ver a Reika**

**Tsuni: Una persona de la que se enamoró pero olvido, ya que a él antes no le importaban las chicas**

**Sara/Tsuni: En el próximo capi de Las citas más esperadas… ¡Kaze y Reika, el reencuentro!**

**Sara/Tsuni: ¡Abur!**


	5. Kazemaru y Reika, el reencuentro!

**Tsuni: Aquí estamos Sara y yo con el capi 5!**

**Sara: Oh yeah! Este será el capi de la pareja de…**

**Tsuni/Sara: ¡Kazemaru y Reika!**

**Sara: ^W^ A ver que bien te queda.**

**Tsuni: No lo sé, es que nunca me he centrado demasiado en Kazemaru**

**Sara: ¬3¬ Da igual, seguro que te sale bien**

**Tsuni: Seguramente!**

**Sara: Así me gusta!**

**Tsuni: Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven, e Inazuma Eleven Go! No nos pertenecen, si nos pertenecieran, sería todo como nosotros digeramos (Seremos… Etto… Level-6 [¿?])**

**Sara: Aclaración: Lo que va en **_**cursiva **_**son pensamientos.**

**Sara/Tsuni: ¡Aquí el capi 5!**

_Si no te diviertes, escribe a tu progresista…_

_De los creadores de Diversión infinita y Todo acabó bien:_

**Las citas más esperadas: Capi 5: Kazemaru y Reika, el reencuentro.**

Era una preciosa tarde de verano. Hacía poco, Ichinose y Rika habían celebrado su noviazgo.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa, estaban también en Osaka-land. Cuando Kazemaru reconoció a Reika.

Mido, se había dado cuenta, al ver a Kaze con cara de . , le dijo a su amigo:

-Chaval, inténtalo.

-*Volviendo de su mundo* ¿Intentar el qué? – Se hacía el tonto Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru, se nota que te gusta esa chica. –Dice Midorikawa mientras señala a la chica debido a que desconocía su nombre.

-Esa chica se llama Reika. Y hace aproximadamente un año, jugamos un partido contra su equipo la triple C de Osaka (C.C.C.O.F.C XD ). Esa jugadora en particular, tiene una supertécnica llamada Prima Donna, que consiste en que te emboba, bailas con ella y le dejas paso. –Explicó el chico del pelo azul.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con qué te guste? –Preguntó un tanto extrañado Midorikawa.

-Pues, que al ver los movimientos de esa técnica, me enamoré de ella, pero solo temporalmente… Y ahora que la vuelvo a ver, cada segundo me gusta más.

-Bueno, te ayudaré. –Dijo Midorikawa con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Cómo? - Se atrevió a preguntar el peliazul.

-¡Así! –Dijo Mido mientras empujaba a Kazemaru a junto Reika.

-Hola Reika… -Dijo el peliazul no muy alto.

-Perdona, ¿Quién eres? –Dijo Reika que no reconocía a Kazemaru. Pero aún así, le parecía algo guapo.

-Soy Kazemaru, del club de fútbol del Raimon. ¿Ahora me recuerdas? –Dijo el chico mientras se ataba los cordones, para evitar tener que mirarla tanto (Sara: Pobre, no es capaz de mirar a su amada. Tsuni: A mi me pasa eso contigo en la vida real Sara: ah… ).

-Ah! Ahora si te recuerdo Kaze! –Dijo Reika agarrándole de un hombro y llevándolo a una atracción.

-^^ Reika, ¡Qué bien que me recuerdes! –Dijo Kaze ilusionado.

- =P Pues la verdad, es que te recordaba desde el principio, pero quería jugar contigo ;) (Tsuni: No penséis mal… Sara: Eso mismo, no penséis mal ¬¬ )

- o.O _Que persona… _Pensó Kazemaru mientras quería abrazarla, pero continuó pesando: _No, no, no, no debo hacerlo…_

-¿Montamos en la montaña rusa? –Dijo Reika llevándolo aunque dijera no.

- No…

-¿Qué pasa O.Q?

-Nada… Solo que tengo vértigo ^^U –Dijo Kaze

-Boh, ¿Sabes qué el vértigo se pierde luchando contra él? –Dijo Reika con aire de persona importante.

- OoO ¿En serio? Pues montemos ^^

Tras estar esperando un buen rato en la cola de la montaña rusa, les llegó el turno de subir.

Kazemaru y Reika, subieron juntos.

Estaban subiendo el pico más alto:

-OMG! –exclamaba Kazemaru

-¿Te da miedo? –Dijo Reika con tono pícaro.

- … _Si le digo que sí y le gusto, puede que cambie completamente de opinión._No! –Dijo decidido Kaze.

- ^^ Pues Alomejor ahora si que lo tienes. *susurrándole al oído a Kazeamru* Los chicos que le tienen miedo a la montaña rusa, me parecen muy tiernos… -Dijo Reika haciendo que el chico se sonrojara fuertemente.

- Pues… ¡! –La frase de Kazemaru, fue interrumpida ya que empezó a gritar por la gran velocidad del deccenso.

- AH! –Gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo.

**Tras bajar de la montaña rusa…**

-O/O ah… ah… ah… -Se quejaba Kazemaru con ganas de vomitar por culpa de la montaña rusa.

-Kaze-chan, ¿Te pasa algo? –Le preguntó Reika a Kazemaru con cara de extrañada.

-Me siento un poco mareado… -Dijo Kazemaru mirando a la chica.

-… Pues, vayamos al baño.

- Está bien.

**Tras que Kazemaru vomitará y se lavara los dientes a fondo…**

-Listo Reika-chan ^^! –Dijo Kazemaru totalmente recuperado.

- Que bien Kaze.

De allí a un rato, decidieron montar en la noria. La noria, era una cabina para cada 2 personas.

**Montando en la noria…**

Kazemaru se sentó enfrente a Reika, cuando la chica dijo:

-Kaze, ¡Sienta aquí conmigo!

-Eh? Vale –Decía el peliazul mientras se sentaba al lado de Reika.

Estuvieron hablando un rato, la noria había subido tan solo 5 pisos de 20…

-Reika-chan… _Espero ser capaz de decírselo…_

-Dime Kaze-chan… -Dijo la chica con brillo en los ojos.

-hay una cosa que siempre he querido decirte pero nunca he sido capaz de decirlo… -Comenzaba el peliazul sonrojado levemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –Preguntaba Reika haciéndose la tonta.

-Pues… ah! –Kazemaru no pudo continuar, ya que había habido un fallo eléctrico y se habían tambaleado bastante.

¡Din don dan! Les avisamos que se ha producido un fallo eléctrico y se han quedado parados. –Dijo una voz mecánica.

-*en bajo* ¡Lo conseguí! –Dijo Midorikawa, que lo había hecho para juntar a Kazemaru y a Reika.

**Volviendo con Kazemaru y Reika…**

-Bueno Kaze-chan… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me querías decir?

-Pues que… que… te… te… Ah… Te quiero Reika, te quiero… -Dijo Kazemaru muy sonrojado.

- Kazemaru… Pero hay un problema…

- ¿Cuál?

- Yo no te quiero…

- O.Q … Re-reika...

-No te quiero… ¡Te amo! –Dijo Reika abrazando a Kazemaru.

Reika y Kazemaru, cerraron los ojos y poco a poco, se fueron acercando, Kazemaru podía sentir a la perfección el perfume de Reika, se acercaban más y más, hasta el punto de que los labios de ambos pudieron sentir los del contrario. Reika, entrelazo sus brazos por el cue,llo del chico (Tsuni: Creo que me ha quedado fatal u.u Sara: Ah…que ánimos te das…), los brazos de Kazemaru descendieron desde la cara de Reika, hasta su cintura, profundizando así el beso.

Ambos se estaban quedando sin aire, pero siguieron con el beso. Acabaron por separarse, sus pulmones rogaban aire.

-Kaze… besas muy bien ^^

-^^ Gracias…

-De nada… -Decía la chica sonrojada todavía.

-Reika… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¿Tú crees que sí?

-Sí…

-Pues crees muy bien Kaze-chan. –Decía mientras volvía a besarlo.

**Con Mido…**

-Que bonito… Ojala yo tuviera novia, pero no me gusta ninguna chica… -Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, metía sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se marchaba, pero antes le mando un sms que ponía: _Ya tienes novia ^^ Yo ya me he marchado del parque_.

**Con Kaze y Reika…**

La noria, había vuelto a funcionar. Kazemaru sintió un "Bip bip!" en su teléfono móvil, era un sms, pero no lo leyó hasta que se separó de Reika por falta de aire.

**Al bajar de la noria…**

Kazemaru leyó el sms y respondió: _¿Cómo te has enterado? Esta noche conéctate al tuenti o al facebook y hablamos_.

Después de eso, Kazemaru y Reika, estaban de camino hasta sus casas, cuando:

-Yo voy por aquí. –Dijo Reika frotándose a causa del frío.

-Vale… yo voy por este camino. –Dijo Kazemaru mientras le daba su chaqueta a Reika. –Toma… se ve que tienes frío, llevala.

Reika la coge. –Gracias Kaze-chan. –Le da un beso en la frente y se va.

Al Reika alejarse un poco de Kazemaru, cogió su chaqueta y la olió, olía a… ¿Kazemaru? El olor de su novio. Tras eso, se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia su casa.

**Tsuni: Aquí acaba el capi 5 de Las citas más esperada!**

**Sara: ^^ Debemos perdonarlos por una cosa…**

**Tsuni: Sí, Sentimos no haber subido el capi 1 de nuestro nuevo fic, pero no se preocupen, lo subiremos antes de lo que subiremos el capitulo 6 de este.**

**Sara: Se que no hemos avisado a todos, pero ahora ya lo saben, haremos un nuevo fic ^^  
>Tsuni: Sí, a ver si les gusta!<strong>

**Sara: A ver, a ver.**

**Tsuni: No vamos a dar adelantos.**

**Sara: ¬3¬ Malo…**

**Tsuni: Ah…**

**Sara: Nos hemos cansado de la preview**

**Tsuni: ^^U Si… preferimos decirlo nosotros**

**Sara: En el próximo capi de **_**A partir de ahora, le llamaré por el nombre que le hemos dado al principio**_** Primeras citas, primeros besos: ¡Toramaru y Reichel! ¿Algo más que amistad?**

**Tsuni/Sara: Abur!**


	6. Toramaru y Nonomi ¿Alga más que amigos?

**Tsuni: Holaaa! Siento muchísimo la tardanza T_T**

**Sara: Sí chicos, lo sentimos mucho T_T**

**Tsuni: Pero ya estamos aquí ^^ con el capi 6 ^_^**

**Sara: Oh yeah!**

**Tsuni: Este es debido a que he estado con mis amigos toda la semana y estudiando, de tal forma que, no he podido escribir T_T**

**Sara: Y también es debido a que hemos estado ocupados en el foro de Tsuna-chan.**

**Tsuni: Se llama…  
>Sara: Se llama .com<strong>

**Tsuni: Si quereis, pasaros a mirarlo ^_^ espero que os guste!**

**Sara: Adelante con el Disclamer!**

**Tsuni: Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… un gran verdad y pena…**

**Sara: Aclaración: Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_** son pensamientos**

**Tsuni: Adelante con el capi!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era día 10 de noviembre, este año, Toramaru, había ingresado en el instituto Raimon. El resto de sus compañeros de Inazuma Japón, la selección japonesa del año pasado, estaban en 3º y en 2º, excepto Tsunami, que se encontraba ya graduado. Nonomi, estaba repitiendo curso, 3º. Pero no repitió por no saber las cosas, no. Ella quería repetir para poder estar con Toramaru, su mejor amigo.

Toramaru, entró en clase y se sentó en su pupitre, a su lado se encontraba una chica de pelo castaño con dos coletas, una a cada lado del cabello. También tenía un pequeño mechón de pelo hacia arriba como su hermano Gouenji.

-¡Buenos días Yuka! –Saludaba el chico con pelo negro.

-¡Buenos días admirador de mi hermano! –Saludaba pícara la hermana de Gouenji.

- Yuka… sabes que no soy admirado de tu hermano _soy admirador tuyo… pero no me atrevo a decírtelo… _, soy super-admirador! –Continuó el chico.

- *A Yuka le sale una gotita de sudor en la sien.* - Hehehehe. –Reía tontamente Yuka (¿Me explico? Es como una risa falsa.).

-¡Viene el profe! –Exclamó uno de los alumnos que se había quedado mirando por la puerta haber si llegaba o no el profesor (Eso pasa en mi clase =P )

- Buenos días chicos. –Dijo serio el profesor. -¿Sabéis que pasa hoy? –Preguntó pícaro el profesor.

- Hoy tenemos el examen de naturales… -Dijo Toramaru un algo triste.

- Premio! –Dijo el profesor mientras se levantaba de su silla de color marrón, y entregaba los exámenes a los alumnos.

Al acabar el examen, cada uno se lo entrego al profesor.

Cuando los niños subieron del recreo, el profesor ya tenía las notas.

-Toramaru… 5. –Comenzó a decir el profesor.

-Bien! He aprobado! –Exclamaba Toramaru saltando de alegría.

- Menos 0'20 puntos por mal comportamiento… 4'8… ha suspendido. –Decía el profesor con el tipp-ex (corrector de bolígrafo) en la mano para cambiar la nota. –Yuka… 9'5.

**Al acabar las clases…**

-Yuka, ¿Hoy a las 5 y media podrías ir a la torre Inazuma (torre de metal)?

-Si Tora-chan ^_^

-Oukey M'key! (¿?)

- ^^U Hasta la tarde.

**Por la tarde… (o.O que rápido)**

Toramaru y Yuka, estaban los dos en el parque de la torre jugando al escondite. Primero se agachaba uno y el contrario pandaba, y despues al contrario. Ambos se lo pasaban muy bien cuando Yuka interrumpió:

-Tora-chan… No hemos quedado en la torre para esto. ¿Verdad?

- O/O eh? Si! S-i-si-s-s-si! ^^UUuuu No… -Dijo Toramaru moviendo los brazos rápidamente.

-^_^ Lo sabía Tora-chan… -Dijo Yuka feliz.

- ^-^ jeje. Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que…

- Tora-chan, tu a mi también me gustas. –Dijo Yuka algo sonrojada.

-Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que me gustas? –Preguntó sonriendo a Yuka.

-Se te ven las leguas Tora.

-^_^ Hehe, no lo sabía Yuka-chan.

- jaja Pues ahora ya lo sabes ^_^

Yuka cerró los ojos al igual que Toramaru. Ambos se acercaban lentamente, muy lentamente. ¿Por qué? Porque estaban nerviosos, sería su primer beso, uno el que ambos esperaban. Al poco, sus labios se rozaron, se estaban besando, no se lo podían creer ya que nunca habían besado a nadie… Su beso duró poco, enseguida se quedaron sin aire…:

-Tora-chan, te quiero…

-Lo mismo te digo Yuka…

- ^^  
>-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Yuka? –Preguntaba el sonrojado chico.<p>

-No… -Decía Yuka bajando la cabeza.

- O.Q… Yu… Yuka… -Decían con un par de lágrimas sobre las mejillas Toramaru.

-Es broma! Claro que quiero ser tu novia! –Dijo Yuka abrazando a su novio.

**Detrás de un árbol…**

-*Con un aura oscuro y un cuchillo* Mataré a Yuka… Toramaru… es… mio…

**Tsuni: ¡Pasemos a la publi!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tsuni: Ichini (12 en japo), nisan (23 en japo) Inazuma Erebun *pausa drmática* Go!**

**Sara: ^^U no veníamos a eso…**

**Tsuni: Cierto! Pero me hacía ilu!**

**Sara: ^W^ **

**Alba-chan (Silver-tan): Hola! Quería avisaros de que pronto subiré el capi 5 de Un amor incandescente. ^^  
>Tsuni: Si? Bien! Pronto podré leer el nuevo capi!<strong>

**Sara: Lectores… os recomiendo que leas Un amor incandescente. Esta genial el fic!**

**Sara: Con esto anunciamos que el dia 23/12/2011, saldrá en Japón la peli de IEGO! **

**Tsuni: Y que Un amor incandescente es un muy buen fic!**

**Los 3: Ichini, nisan, Inazuma Erebun *pausa drmática* Go!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sara: Volvamos al fic! *sonido de disco rayado y aparece el fic***

Yuka… ¿Dondé estaaaaas? –Decía la loca del cuchillo. –Voy a matarte!

-0o0! TTTTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTTT !- Gritaba Yuka aterrorizada.

-No matarás a Yuka! –Decía Tora-chan poniéndose delante de su novia.

- ^^ Habeis picado! Solo quería darlos la enhorabuena por ser novios =3

-¿No-nonomi? –Preguntaba Yuka.

-La misma en carne y hueso!- Decía Nonomi alegre.

-¬¬ Vaya broma… Por cierto… ¿Tienes mas pecho o tengo alucinaciones? –Preguntaba Yuka de nuevo.

- Ah…

-Y también me he operado la nariz ^^  
>- *susurrándole a Yuka* Eso explica porque es más plástico que las bolsas del super.<p>

- Bueno… yo os dejo solitos. Chao! –Se despedía Nonomi.

Toramaru y Yuka, vuelven a besarse. Pero solo fue un piquito de despedida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Tsuni: Se finish!**

**Sara: Sentimos muchísimo la tardanza, pero Tsuni estuvo estudiando Naturales **

**Sara/Alba-chan: Si, y su libro de 1º de ESO, es mas difícil que el nuestro de 2º de ESO**

**Tsuni: Por desgracia, es verdad T^T **

**Alba-chan: Gracias por patrocinarme ^^ Te pagaré de alguna manera! Y ya se cual ^^**

**Sara: Que bien que nos pages de alguna manera. Pero Tsuni, he estado hablando con Level-5….**

**Tsuni: En japonés?  
>Sara: NO! Tenian un traductor ^^ <strong>

**Tsuni: Ah…**

**Sara: Y me dijo que todo el mundo que ve Inazuma Eleven Go! En youtube o páginas en las que emitan la serie, saben que va a salir la peli y no nos va a pagar ¬3¬**

**Tsuni: Decidido, voy a parar de publicitarlos ¬3¬. Si tal que los publicita su madre en bicicleta.**

**Sara: Si…**

**Alba-chan: ¿Puedo dar el aviso?**

**Tsuni: Ah SI!**

**Alba-chan: ¡ALERTA FANS ENDAKI!¡EN EL CAPI 24 DE IEGO! VUELVE A APARECER NATSUMI-BUSU-BAKA-AHOU! ¡PREPARAD VUESTROS INSTINTOS PARA NO DARLE UNA PATADA AL ORDENADOR Y DESTROZARLO! ¡REZAD PARA QUE MUERA Y SEGUID MANDANDO MENSAJES DE PROTESTA!**

**Tsuni: SI NO MANDAIS MUCHOS NO NOS HARÁN CASO!**

**Sara: Venga, hay que acabar el capi…**

**Alba-chan: Yo ya me voy a mi casita ^^ Pero… ha sido raro que el titulo sea Toramaru y Nonomi y sea un Torayuka**

**Sara: ¬¬U… era para que la gente no tuviera las cosas tan claras…**

**Alba-chan: AH! Ok, ^^ me voy!  
>SaraTsuni: Abur! Sentimos haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar! Sorry! El que quiera que lo publicite, que me lo diga por PRIVADO y decidiremos un acuerdo ^^. Ahora si… Abur! En el próximo capi: Hiroto y Ulvida ¿Qué es esta sensación?**

**Abur! Esperamos que os haya gustado!**


	7. Hiroto y Ulvida, recuerdos inolvidables?

**Tsuni: Hello! Muchas gracias por las reviews ^_^ **

**Sara: Hola! Y lo mismo digo acerca de las reviews ^^**

**Tsuni: Esta vez ya hemos actualizado más rápido =3**

**Sara: Hai! Y hoy os traemos un Hiroulvi ^_^ **

**Tsuni: Dedicado a todos los lectores pero especialmente a… ¡Shinobu-imadori! Que me pidió que hiciera un Hiiroulvi =)  
>Sara: Exacto! Y el Kazereika, se lo dedicamos a… ¡! La cual es su pareja favorita<strong>

**Tsuni: El Tachiharu a… ¡Cris (kristinagm18)! La cual es su parea fovorita.**

**Sara: Bueno. El título de este capi es…**

**Tsuni/Sara: Hiroto y Ulvida ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?**

**Sara: Disclaimer: IE, IEGO! Y IEF, no nos pertenecen, solo hemos cogido a sus personajes prestados para el fic**

**Tsuni: Aclaración: Lo que está en **_**cursiva**_** son pensamientos**

**Sara/Tsuni: 3…2…1… ¡Adelante con el capi!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un bonito día de otoño. Los chicos estaban entrenando para el próximo TFI.

El seleccionador y entrenador, Kudou, llegaba formal como de costumbre con una chaqueta negra que llevaba una camiseta morada por debajo. También vestía una corbata morada a rayas negras y un pantalón vaquero azul oscuro tirando a negro. Había cambiado su look (aleluya, ahora solo faltan los personajes de IE, que visten igual los 127 capis de las serie xD ).

Venía con un nuevo fichaje para la selección. Se trataba de una chica de pelo largo y azul:

-Os presento a… -El entrenador Kudou, no pudo continuar; Hiroto le tomó la palabra.

-Ulvida… -Dijo Hiroto con un hilo de voz. - ¡Ulvida! –Exclamó el chico después de frotarse los ojos para ver si era o no un sueño. -¡Ulvida! –Continuaba el chico excéntrico corriendo a abrazarla.

-Perdón pero… ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué me conoces? Y… ¿Por qué me abrazas? –Dijo la chica confundida.

-Ejem, ejem… Hiroto, es una historia demasiado larga de contar. Esta chica es Ulvida (a secas

-.-U…).

-Demo… ¿Qué le pasa a Ulvida? –Preguntó Hiroto testarudo.

-Sh! Hiroto, luego os lo contaré a todos.

-¡Ulvida! ¡Ulvida! ¡Cuánto tiempo! –Gritaban todas.

-Chicas… no las conozco absolutamente de nada… de modo que… ¡Espacio vital! –Decía la chica extendiendo los brazos para apartar a la multitud.

-0o0! ¿¡No nos conoces!- Exclamaron todos los integrantes de la selección.

-Kudou-san, debo irme al entrenamiento de tenis y avisar de que no podré volver a entrenar. –Decía Ulvida despidiéndose.

-Kudou Kantoku, nos debe una explicación… ¡Ya! –Exclamó Hiroto alzando los brazos furioso.

-Bien… Comenzaré con la historia…

**(N/A: Contaré la historia en forma de Flashback, para que esté en primera persona y se entienda mejor [N/A: El Flashback, será en conjunto {Todos lo "verán" como si la historia fuera narrada}])**

**FLASHBACK**

Se estaba jugando la final de FFI; Inazuma Japan VS Little Gigants. El Inazuma-Japan, ganó

4-3 (Si mal no recuerdo -.-U…).

El país entero fue a celebrarlo, pero...** Por cada cosa buena que pasa, una mala debe pasar**. Las cosas malas de la gran celebración fueron la perdida de la vida de algunos jóvenes , pequeños y mayores.

Ulvida, lo estaba celebrando cuando un coche que estaba conducido por un borracho, se la llevó…

-¡Ulvida! –Se lamentaba la madre de la mencionada viendo a su hija en el hospital con una herida no muy grave, pero tampoco leve, en la cabeza.

-Vamos cariño, debes soportarlo. –Decía el padre de Ulvida tranquilizando a su mujer.

-Papá...**.. **Mama…**..** –Decía Ulvida con los ojos entreabiertos.

Enseguida, la cara de la madre paso de una cara triste a una muy feliz. La madre, todo de la mano a su hija y dijo:

-¡Ulvida! ¡Despierta!

-¡Un médico por favor! ¡Un médico! –Gritaba el padre de la chica.

Aparece el médico

-¿Digamelon?

- _Que clase de médico es este ¬¬U… _Mi hija, se despiertá…

- Vale! *pone sus artilugios de médico* Su hija, tiene perdida de memoria. Recuerda pocas cosas. Solo a su familia, todo lo que ha aprendido y l a jugar a los deportes. Pero no recuerda ningún amigo…

-Vaya… Hiroto-kun, con lo bien que se llevaban, y Ulvida no lo recuerda. –Decía la madre.

-Ya… Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor… ¿Cómo ha sabido usted lo que recuerda y lo que no mi hija? –Preguntó extrañado el padre.

- Le hemos hecho un registro cerebral **(N/A: Me lo estoy inventando)**, consiste en ponerle unos cables en la cabeza que están conectados a una máquina que mira los recuerdos de la persona.-Le contestó el médico.

-Vaya…

- lol no me imaginaba eso… -Dijo la madre sorprendida.

-Ni… yo… Creí… que eso… solo existía… en las… pelis… -Decía Ulvida a los pocos poniendo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hija… no hables, guarda fuerzas, ¿Quieres?- Le decía el padre.

Casi inmediatamente, esta se quedó dormida, ya que estaba muy cansada…

Después de dos semanas, a Ulvida le dieron el alta y volvió a su casa, pero sus recuerdos, no habían vuelto con ella…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**PUBLICIDAD**

Cris(Krisgm_18)/Tsuna-chan/Sara: ¡Ichi-ni Ni-san! Inazuma Irebun… Go!

Tsuna-chan: Hola! Perdón por poner tan repentinamente la publi, pero es que la iva a acabar poniendo xD

Sara: Bien… como bien sabéis el 23/12/2011 sale en Japón la peli de IEGO! En la que ojala no salga Natsumi

Cris: Y falta un detalle… Aquí no la podremos ver hasta junio de 2012 si no se acaba el mundo.

Tsuna-chan: El mundo no se va a acabar!

Sara: NO!  
>Cris: Jejejeje, bueno… A ver… Antes, yo no escribía historias, solo las leía, pero ya he hecho dos historias, os recomiendo leerlas, a la gente les gustó.<p>

Tsuna-chan: Por ejemplo a mi no me gustaron… ¡Me encantaron!

Cris: Que bien que te gustaran! Bien, os invito a leer mis histoiras.

Cris/Tsuna-chan/Sara: ¡Ichi-ni Ni-san… Inazuma Irebun.. Go! ¡Y leed las historias de Cris, que están muy bien ^^!

**VUELTA DE LA PUBLIVIDAD**

-Y así, acaba esta triste historia. –Dijo el entrenador Kudou.

-Snif… Entonces… Ulvi-chan… No nos recuerda… -Decía Hiroto sollozando.

-Hiroto-kun… lo siento, pero es la verdad… -Le dijo Kudou poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. –Pero uno debe ser fuerte y soportarlo, al igual que Fuyuka soportó la muerte de sus padres, tú debes superar que Ulvida no os recuerde…

-Sí, Kudou Kantoku-san!

-Bien Hiroto. Pos tu expresión, puedo ver que estas furioso y lleno de ira, descarga esa ira tirando este balón. – Le dijo el entrenador poniendo un balón sobre la línea de penalti.

-¡Hai!¡Allá voy! *realizando la técnica* Cañón de meteoritos…! Grado 3!

-o0o! Ha evolucionado. –Decía Endou, sintiéndose incapaz de para un tiro con semejante fuerza.- *realizando la técnica*AH! God… Kachi *en eco: Kachi…! Kachi…! Kachi…!*!

Con dificultad, Endou lo para.

-Vaya… su la técnica de Hiroto, ha evolucionado. Debe ser porque arde en cólera… -Se dijo para si el entrenador.

-Papi… ¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Fuyuka cogiendo del brazo a su "padre"

-Fuyuka…! No soy tu padre, los tuyos murieron, y lo que piense, no te importa.-Dijo el señor, tirando al suelo a Fuyuka **(N/A: Hacer sufrir a Fuyuka mola ^_^, creo que me he engaanchado xD)**

-Snif… Snif… Bua! ¡Mis papis murieron! ¡Bua!-Lloraba Fuyuka.

-Fuyuppe! –Gritaba Endou alzando una mano.

-*Con un aura oscura, más bien, negra como el petróleo* ¡ENDOU!- Gritaba Aki.

-*Susurrando* Aki… contrólate, aún no estais saliendo… -Dijo Haruna cogiendo del brazo a Aki.

-*Susurrando* Cierto… Mejor me tranquilizo ^^

-¿Qué pasa Aki? -Dijo Endou a la respuesta del grito.

-Eh? No, nada…

-Ah vale, pues si no pasa nada me vuelvo a entrenar ^_^

-Q tío… -Le decía Haruna a su amiga

-Ah… dejemos de hablar de esto…

De repente, Hiroto exclamó:

-¡Voy para allá!

**En el destino de Hiroto…**

El chico se encontraba en un lugar tranquilo y un tanto tenebroso…

-¿Por qué… Todo esto me resulta tan familiar? –Dijo Hiroto sin obtener respuesta.

-¡Ah si! Esto es… El Monte Fuyi…

Tras el chico seguir andando, se encontró en un campo de fútbol con una persona en el campo.

-Ulvida…- Dijo el chico apretando los puños.

Hiroto llegó al campo y saludo a Ulvida

-¡Hola Ulvida!

-Hola chico del Raimon. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Hiroto ^_^

-Ah si! Hiroto :3! _En chaval es muy cuki :3_

-Jajaja… -Tras una pausa dramática.- Kudou me ha contado que has perdido tus recuerdos…

-Sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado en contaros esa historia…

-Y quiero ayudarte a recordar, por lo menos a tus amigos…

-Hiroto, comprendo que me quieras ayudar, pero ya lo han intentado, y no han sido capaces…

A Hiroto esa frase le sintió como una espina en el corazón.

-Ulvida… No digas eso…! ¡Yo sí que podré ayudarte! –Dijo Hiroto muy decidido.

-Hi…Hiroto-kun…

-Ulvida, yo te ayudaré… Puede que no nos recuerdes si te hablamos de cosas del pasado, pero creo que esto te va a ayudar. –Dijo Hiroto mirándola a los ojos muy fijamente.

-¿Cómo me vas a ayu…? – La chica fue interrumpida.

Hiroto había unido sus labios con los de Ulvida, algo que ambos querían desde hacía ya tiempo pero nunca habían hecho. A Ulvida no le pareció nada mal que su amado la estuviera besando, al contrarió, le encantó al igual que al chico. Mientras se besaban, Ulvida recordó toda su vida, pero sobretodo los momentos en los que estaba con Hiroto, para lo bueno y para lo malo, siempre se ayudaban, pero se acabaron separando y se volvieron a juntar. Tras un largo rato, los pulmones de los dos rogaron aire y estos se separaron.

-Ulvida… ¿Has recordad? –Dijo en un tono romántico Hiroto.

-Si Hiro-chan.-Dijo la chica dulcemente.

-Hehe, Ulvida… Eh… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? –Preguntó costosamente Hiroto, sonrojado y agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eh? No! No! No! –Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

-M… vale… pero no culpes a un caballero por intentarlo.

-^_^ Y va y se lo cree…! ¡Claro que quiero ser tu novia cariñin! –Dijo Ulvida mientras saltaba a los brazos de su novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tsuna-chan: Espero que os haya gustado este chapter!**

**Sara: Igualmente!**

**Tsuna-chan: Si alguien quiere aparecer en la publicidad que me lo diga en la review o si es más timido/a por mensaje privado.**

**Sara: ^^ El siguiente chapter, será el dedicado a la pareja TsunaTouko**

**Tsuna-chan: ^W^ wiiiiiiiiiiii la de mi personaje prefe!  
>Sara: Oh yes yes!<strong>

**Tsuna-chan/Sara: Bueno, hasta el próximo capi! Dew!**

**Sara: Perdón por tardar tanto es subir este capi, pero estuve estudiando y para más inri, hoy que he acabado el capi (31/10/2011) y que lo iba a subir, el muy wapo del internet, va i se jode…!**


	8. Un chico de mar y la hija del presidente

**Por fin, por fin, ¡Por fin subí el capítulo! ¿Lo esperabais? X3 Bueno, no sé qué decir nada más que… Es el final del fic… Que no que no! Que es broma! Jajajaja**

**Lo que está en cursiva son pensamientos. Y quiero aclarar que aquí todos los personajes viven en Inazuma Town.**

**Un chico de mar y la hija del presidente**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en Inazuma Town. No llovía, hacía buen tiempo.

**5 de la mañana**

- ¡A surfear! – Exclamó un chico con una tabla en manos mirando hacia al mar.

Estuvo surfeando hasta las ocho y media, ya que, la marea comenzaba a bajar. Estuvo en su habitación escuchando música cuando fue interrumpido por una llamada.

"Touko Zaizen" Mostraba la pantalla de la móvil de Tsunami.

- ¿Diga?

- Tsunami, soy Touko.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Touko!– Exclamó el chico con ilusión.

- ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? – Dijo la chica ansiosa de un sí.

- ¡Claro! ¿Para qué están los amigos si no?

- Vale, pues dentro de un rato me paso por tu casa a buscarte.

- Vale Tori, hasta ahora. – Y colgó.

Tsunami se preparó, se arregló, etc ya que no quería chafarlo todo con Tori.

Parecía que Tsunami no tenía vergüenza, pero a decir verdad, también es un poco tímido pero no quiero dejar ver su timidez, al igual que su amigo Gouenji.  
>- Si Gouenji tuvo valor, yo no voy a ser menos. – Se decía.- Tendré que decirle lo que siento a Tori.<p>

Mientras pensaba en sus cosas, un sonido le arranco de sus pensamientos, era el timbre de la puerta. Tsunami bajó de su habitación. Miró por la mirilla y divisó a Tori. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Tsu-chan! – Dijo Tori saludando con la mano, también.

- ¡Hola Tori! – Saludó él. – Hoy estas muy guapa _y todos los días._

- ¿Eh? Gracias Tsunami, tu también estás muy guapo.

Tori no iba vestida como siempre, ni mucho menos. Llevaba una camiseta azul cian con una chaqueta azul oscura por encima y unos pantalones vaqueros, azules también. Posiblemente llevaba esa ropa ya que el azul es el color preferido de Tsunami.

Tsunami llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color azul. Pantalones negros y cortos.

Estuvieron paseando por la playa, paisaje que a los dos gustaba.

Aki estaba rabiosa, llena de furia, todos tenían novia y todas tenían novio, menos ella, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se equivocó al pensar que a Endou le gustaba? Ella quería a Endou, pero Aki es muy tímida como para expresar sus sentimientos a una persona, en cambio, Endou no tenía vergüenza, todo lo dice a la cara y la mayoría de las veces no se da cuenta de lo que hace, o alomejor, es como Gouenji y Tsunami, no son lo que aparentan. Ella se equivocó un poco con sus amigas, ella pensó que la iban a dejar de lado ya que tenían novio, pero no, estaban con ella igualmente, la que más, Haruna, amigas desde el primer día en el que entraron en el instituto Raimon.

Tsunami, agarró de la mano a Tori, a lo que ella no se opuso. Tras un largo caminar, Tsunami sacó una toalla y los dos se sentaron en ella.

- Tori, debo decirte algo.

- Dime

- Pues que… - Tsunami fue interrumpido

Un camión que pasaba por allí hacía publicidad "¡Hola Inazuma Town! ¡Desde Fanfic Radio, anunciamos que tenemos ganador para el fic de la semana! El fic es… ¡Destino! De Cristy-chan, un buen fic, pasen a leerlo"

- Perdona, ¿Qué me decías Tsu?

- Pues que… que… que te quiero… - Consiguió decir Tsunami a lo que se sonrojo y bajó la cabeza.

- Tsunami… yo también te quiero…

Tsunami inclinó su cabeza, Tori vio las intenciones del chico y esta también inclinó la suya. Sus labios se juntaron. Ninguno había besado nunca a nadie, era la primera vez, su primer beso. Los labios de Touko era suaves y Tsunami no quería dejar ningún rincón de su boca sin besar. Tori tampoco quería perderse nada, así que hizo que Tsunami abriera su boca e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del chico, la juguetona lengua de Tori, comenzó a bailar con la de Tsunami, cosa que a ambos gustó. Tras esta acción, se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse.

- Tsunami, besas muy bien. – Dijo Tori con una voz suave.

- Tu también. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Se atrevió a preguntar el chico.

- ¡Sí!

Y con una nueva pareja, Aki estaba cada vez más celosa.

**Fin del capítulo**

**Sí, lo sé, cortísimo. Pero no tenía mas ideas. Sorry~ **

**Bueno ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Intentaré actualizar antes esta vez. ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
